Vanellope's Slumber Party
by ForkOnTheLeft
Summary: Vanellope hosts a slumber party because she can. Let's see what happens. RATED T FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This may not be accurate, as I am not a girl, therefore I have neve been to a slumber party. I'll try my best though.

Disclaimer: I am a loser, and therefore do not own anything.

* * *

Taffyta was sitting in her house, watching the finale of her favorite show, The Young and the Brainless.

"Oh John, I love you now! Even though you are now a brainless, man-eating zombie!" said Kayla, John's ex-fiance. John, lacking the cognitive capacity to understand what she just said (no brain, duh), promptly eats Kayla's brain and walks away.

"Take that Kayla! You don't deserve someone like John!" Taffyta said as tears of joy streamed down her face. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small jawbreaker hit her in the back of her head. Luckily, she was wearing her helmet. Unluckily, I'm lying.

"OW! What the-!" she said in exclaimation. She picked up the hard candy, and saw that it had a note attached to it. It read:

Meet me at town square at four.

Important announcement.

I know you have nothing better to do. ~Vanellope

Taffyta sighed. "I guess I _don't_ have anything to do..." she thought aloud.

20 M1N1T5 L8ER...

Upon arrival, Taffyta noticed that she wasn't the only one who got the message. 'Almost every racer in Sugar rush is here!' she thought.

"BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH..." the racers said collectively until...

"BE QUIET!" They all stared at the source, which was none other than President Von Shweetz herself.

"Okay, alright. Um...announcement, right? Okay! I'm gonna host a totally sweet slumber party and you are all invited! No boys allowed!" she proclaimed.

"Why didn't you just put that on the note? And what if I don't want to come?" Taffyta questioned.

"Because I like hearing myself talk. And you are required by law to come or you will be executed!" said Vanellope.

"That's not fair!" said Taffyta.

"You know what else isn't fair?" the pint-sized president started. "Being bullied." Vanellope starts to (fake) cry. Taffyta felt a twinge of guilt as she recalled bullying Vanellope. 'I guess I _do_ owe her.' She thought thoughtfully.

"Alright, fine." Taffyta said. "I'll come to your fudgin' slumber party."

* * *

In the cast-I mean Pink house...

Vanellope was excited. She was very excited. So excited, she felt like she was gonna 'vurp'. She couldn't believe she was hosting a slumber party. And she had 'invited' her 'friends'. She was jumping up and down on her bed, her mind filled with all the fun thing she could do. Well you can't really blame her, as this was her first slumber party in her life. It was around that moment that Sour Bill walked in.

"Miss president, why are you jumping on your bed?" The sour ball asked. Vanellope glitched over to him.

"Well, I'm hosting a slumber party and-"

"WHAT?!" Sour Bill said, suprised. "Wh-why didn't you notify me about this! You know I don't like people!"

"Oh come on Smiles, It'll be fun!" said the pint-sized president.

"It will be the death of me!" Sour Bill said.

"Oh, quit bein' so dramatic! It'll just be a bunch of us sitting around talking. And I already told everyone, so that's final."

"Alright, you can have your slumber party, but make sure no one sneaks in any root beer. I don't want to have deal with that." he said as he walked away to do something boring.

* * *

There's the first chapter for ya. Have any ideas? Or did you just like it so far? If so, you know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Later...

*DING-DONG*

"Oh YAY THEY'RE HERE!" Vanellope squealed happily as she opened the door to let her guests in. "It's good to see you all!

"It's good to see you too I guess..." Taffyta said, trying to act like she didn't care.

"Dios mio, the castle is so beautiful from the inside!" Crumbelina said in amazement.

"It's called the Pink House!" yelled Vanellope.

"Okay, okay, cálmate."

"Alright, follow me!" the president of Sugar Rush led them to the living room. "What do you guys want to do first?"

"We could tell scary stories." Minty suggested.

"Yeah, I'm down with that." said Snowanna.

"Um, guys, I don't like scary stories." said Jubileena.

"Well guess what?" Taffyta started. "What?" Jubileena asked. "NOBODY CARES."

"I'll go first." said Snowanna. "There once was a dude named Bob. Everybody called him Bald Bob, 'cause he was the only guy without hair. He thought hair was for chumps. Every night, he snuck into people's houses and cut their hair off. And the word on the street is, he still goes around, cuttin' people's hair." Taffyta was the only one scared.

"Um, okay...I'll go next." said Adorabeezle

* * *

Meanwhile at Gloyd's house...

Swizzle and Rancis are sitting in a room. In walks Gloyd with a laptop, whille Rancis and Swizzle are watching TV.

"Stupid Vanellope and her stupid slumber party with stupid rules...why can't we be there? Our party is way better. Right guys?" said Swizzle.

"Yes, I can barely contain my excitement." Rancis said sarcastically, slumping into his chair.

"Whoa! I can't believe John just did that!" said Swizzle, staring at the television.

"Yes! It works!" said Gloyd.

Swizzle and Rancis are confused. "What works?" they asked.

"Oh, just my camera bug. We can now see and hear everything." Gloyd said wickedly.

"Dude, how did you do that?" asked Swizzle.

"I put it in Vanellope's room while they weren't looking." said Gloyd.

"Wow, dude, you're like a ninja. But for pranks." said Swizzle.

"Apparently, they just heard the story of 'Bald Bob'." Gloyd said as wrote down something on a notepad.

"Guys, this is a stupid idea. What if you were to get caught?" Said Rancis. "More importantly, what if **I **were to get caught with you two? Vanellope is gonna to think I'm some kind of perv!" Rancis said worriedly.

"It's cool. A lot of chicks think I'm a perv!" said 'The Swizz' proudly.

"But you _are_ a perv." said Rancis in a matter-of-factly tone.

"...Touché..."

"Come on, quit bein' so sour, Rancis." said Gloyd.

"I'm not being sour, I am simply trying to avoid penalty for your actions. But go ahead. Knock yoursleves out. Just don't drag me into it."

* * *

More chapters to come at an unknown date.


End file.
